


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catwoman comes home Solstice night to find Batman waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



She slips back into her apartment with an emerald bracelet chiming prettily in her bag and finds him there. He says something about having to take her in, as he always does. She smiles, as she always does.

"But it's so cold out," she murmurs, casting her eyes down. She knows the cold has left her nipples tight against the leather, knows that his eyes keep straying to them. "At least have a drink before you go." He hesitates--at first she found his need to do so annoying, but she's come to find it endearing. "It's the coldest, darkest night of the year, after all," she adds, and after a moment he nods.

She pours a glass of hot mulled cider for each of them, letting him watch her move around the room. "To Solstice," she says, and they clink glasses.

By the time he's finished his glass, his pupils are dilated and his breath is hoarse. He lets the cup fall to the floor and moves toward her as if in a dream.

The cider isn't drugged. It never is. But it makes him feel better to believe it. It makes it all...a little easier for him to bear. What he needs.

There are candles burning in her room, black as darkness and red as blood. His breath will catch as scarlet spatters her bare breasts, her abdomen. There will be small silver things, sharp and keen, that glitter. Sounds made that he wants to forget, later.

The coldest, darkest night of the year.


End file.
